The invention relates to an electric motor, particularly a commutator motor sealed to be liquid-tight. The motor has a bowl-shaped motor housing to which a drive housing is axially flanged. The drive housing accommodates, for example, a hydraulic pump driven by the electric motor. The motor further has a brush carrier plate which supports brushes shiftable relative to the commutator and which is disposed between the end faces of the motor housing and the device housing. Axially flange-mounted hydraulic pump of the type disclosed in the preamble to claim 1.
An electric motor is already known from EP 0,472,746.A1, in which the rotary shaft projects with an eccentric shaft end, which drives the plungers of a flange-mounted hydraulic pump, from the end face of a pot-shaped motor housing sealed by an end shield. Moreover, a separate carrier plate is provided in the end shield for brushes that cooperate in a known way with the commutator provided on the drive. Because of the numerous individual parts, the assembly expenditure in this known electric motor is considerably high.